


On the Merits of Marshmallow Bunnies

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A 55-word ficlet, for the prompt "easter bunnies"





	

"Chocolate-covered marshmallow bunnies?" Hutch grimaced at the candy-filled Easter basket. "That can't be good for anybody."

"What do rabbits have to do with Easter, anyway?" Starsky asked.

"Something to do with fertility, I think," Hutch replied.

"Uh, okay; but what does fertility have to— _mmfffrmp_!"

Hutch smiled. Guess they were good for something, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hutch is so wrong; chocolate-covered marshmallow bunnies are AWESOME, and not just for shutting up Starsky *g*


End file.
